


Belongs to each other.

by Elit3



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: Jordan Baker receives a call that could change his relationship with Asher Adams forever.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Jordan Baker
Kudos: 20





	Belongs to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you like it :-). I finally finished the first season and when I saw Asher sleeping in his car, I couldn't stop thinking about this, so I write it down.

Jordan Baker feels overwhelmed. His mind is so cluttered by so many things: the team, Ripley, his grandfather's words, the selections that come and... Asher. If he is really being honest with himself, the thing that bothers him the most is Asher. He knows that his friend has been in a downward spiral for several weeks now, but he can't understand how he was able to give their tactics and their secret codes to the Malibu's team or how he was able to make a fool of himself in front of everyone during the Homecoming's ball. 

Of course, the tiniest man had tried to explain himself for the affair with Malibu, that he had not given their book and that he had simply shrugged to Delgado because the other player had offered him to go to dinner after the game and he did not know whether he should accept or not. Jordan didn't believe him after all the excuse of dinner with the opponent was a bit phony given the remarks that Asher had told him about his relationship with Rapley.

Explaining to his father what the catcher had done and asking him to kick him off the team for good is the hardest thing he's ever done. He thinks what he's done is best for the team. But in the night, he can only wonder if he did not plant the last nail in Asher's coffin. After all, the former receiver had lost his money, his mother, Layla and now the team. Moreover, the other teenager hadn't come to class for several days - apparently, he is playing pool - it's weird without him, Jordan was looking where his best friend was supposed to be at school: in the seat next to him in class, in the locker room laughing with others or on the field. But each time, there was no one. And he feels as if a part of himself is missing. 

Asher's words keep coming into his mind: "We fight, this don't mean I don't have your back." Yet he feels like he has abandoned it and his stomach knots because he has the impression that something is wrong.

In fact, he's sure things are going very badly for his best friend. He don't know how to explain it but he knows something is wrong.

He is eating with his family when he receives a call. Jordan doesn't recognize the number and he would have ignored it if his heart and stomach hadn't whispered to him that it might be important. So, he picks up, and walks away from the table, the call is cut off barely a minute later and, at the end Jordan drops his phone.

He is stuck in a small bubble, telling himself that it is not possible, that he imagined the call but his phone is still on the ground and all his family are looking at him.

"-... Jordan?" His father's voice is full of confusion. What is happening ?

-Asher ... Dad, Asher is in the hospital.

-What happened to him ?

-They didn't tell me.

-Why did they call you then? Olivia asks.

-The nurse said Ash gave them my number because neither of her parents showed up. His voice keeps stammering when he tries to explain it to them.

-Hey, baby. Jordan hasn't notices that his mother got closer to him, Laura now has both hands on her son's cheek. Asher's gonna be fine, we're gonna go to the hospital and see what happened to her, okay?

-Y-Yes ...

-So, let's go, where we're going to miss visiting hours. "

Although all Jordan wants to do is run to the hospital, it's parents persuade him to go get some spare things for Asher, he grabs clothes that clearly appear to belong to the other teenager. He comes downstairs to see that everyone is already waiting for him and he sees that Olivia is also filled with nervousness and worry.

The Baker family quickly arrived at the hospital, it was his father who had to drive because his hands were shaking too much for that. He hears with distracted ears his mother explaining to the nurse who they are there for. Instead of leaving them alone to wald towards Asher's room, the nurse -Rachel- accompanies them, because she is the one who took care of the former receiver. Apparently it was a merchant who found Asher early this morning behind the aisle of her store and then called 911. She explains to them that her patient must have stay several hours there unconscious in view of the amount of blood he lost, after being beaten by a group of people. After getting out of the elevator, they follow Rachel through a hallway maze. The nurse keeps talking to them all the way, of Asher's injuries, of his recovery time but Jordan doesn't really hear her as he's still stuck on the little lady's harmless remark: Why was Asher outside at this time of night and all alone?

Eventually, she stops in front of a room, number 313, and tells them that it would be best if only one person enters the room. By specifying that the visiting hours will soon be over. In a silent decision, it is decided that it is him who should enter. Jordan is filled with fear, in which state is Asher? Before he can enter the room, Rachel tells him that he shouldn't be afraid of what he will see because the wounds were not inflicted to kill, that they are more superficial than they seem and that his friend will recover quickly.

He opens the door with a shaking hand and walks into the room. The hospital room is plunged into darkness when he enters, well only dimly lit by the light from outside. Jordan moves closer to the hospital bed to get a better look at his friend. The sight almost makes him gag, Asher's face is like a picture painted only with black, blue, purple and red. He suspects that the rest of the sleeping man's body is like his face. Jordan needs to hear his voice to reassure himself that his friend is okay because the rise and fall of his chest is not enough. His gaze leaves the other's face - Asher's face is normally relaxed when he sleeps except that there a frown and small spasms of pain keep his features from being completely relaxed - when a phone ring breaks the silence of the room. He recognizes Asher's phone ringing and he can only wonder who the hell is calling him right now. With a wave of his hand, he turns the phone over which was lying face down on the bedside table to see the identifier. Jordan is hesitant whether to laugh or be angry - or jealous? - that Delgado is calling the injured receiver.

Without really knowing why or what he is going to say, he accepts the call.

“-Hey, Asher! You finally answer, I've called you three times!

\- Bad person, try again. He speaks in a more raw way than he would have thought.

-Wait, Jordan ... Baker, is that it? Can you pass me Asher?

-Yes and no, it is unavailable. The Malibu player doesn't need to know why the former Eagles player can't talk to him now. What do you want from him?

-Just tell him that I have the info and that I respected the favor I owed him.

-What favor? He is barely careful from not speaking louder, almost forgetting that Asher is sleeping. The one you owe him after he gives you all the information about the team?

-What? Delgado sounds half surprised, half exasperated. It was not Asher who gave us the information, which is why he used the favor I owed him to give him the name of the one who betrayed you. And for your information, I owed him a favor after he gave me a girl's number, a long time ago.

-Ha. Jordan doesn't really know what to say. Who is he?

-Why would I tell you the information?

-Because I am his friend, his captain and, that I can rehabilitate him in the team since it is not he who betrayed us. And anyway, he'll tell me.

-His friend? Tell you? Jordan is forced to listen to the laughter erupting through the phone speaker. You mean the same friend who abandoned him and didn't believe him when he told you the truth? And don't count on him to tell it to you. I asked him and he replied, that he won't tell you because you won't believe him. Because that would only make the situation worse, that you would think that he is lying again. And we both know that you wouldn't have believed him if he'd come to tell you.

-I was in the field! I saw the look you gave him after we figured out you had all of our tactics and codes, and I also saw the shrug he gave you. I told him about it and he only said that you gave him a sign because you wanted to go to dinner with him afterward.

-Look at our messages, it's true, I asked him if he wanted to go out afterward and he replied that he was not sure since we are supposed to be adversaries.

-I ... shit! Asher hadn't lied to him, it wasn't him who abandoned them, in fact, he was the one who abandoned Asher. I do not know what to say.

-.... listen. Delgado blows into the device. I spoke to my coach, he does not know the name of the person or how he did to get the pieces of information. All I have is that the person is blonde and white in color. In addition, the coach is adamant that the player is a substitute, apparently, the player was too approximate on some answers to be titular.

Jordan hears a small moan behind him, a sign that Asher is waking up.

-I've got to go. Delgado? He waits for a sign from the other player. Thank you. "

The quarterback ends the call to focus on the wounded man who wakes up. He sits on the bed to face her and takes the hand of the former receiver to show her that he is not alone. Jordan sees Asher's eyelids rise, hears the growl coming from her throat, then waits for her gaze to focus on him. His gaze remains fixed on his friend's face, Jordan wants to see what Asher looks like when he sees him here. His heart hurts when he see the surprise, shocks him mixed with pain and fear distorting his friend's features. He helps the other sit up when the former receiver tries to get up on his own. Jordan tries to ignore the small moans of pain that come out of the injured teen's mouth.

"-Jordan? His voice comes out weak and painful, probably from the blow he took in the jaw. What ... Why are you here?

-Hey ... Jordan is trying to appear strong but he's not sure he can. You gave my number to the nurse, remember?

-I was beaten, I don't have Alzheimer's. Asher seems to have seen that his answer was too blunt, so he goes on: It's just ... I didn't ... I didn't think you would come.

-Why would I did not came? He sees the defeatism on his friend's face, as well as the tears that threaten to fall. Oh... ! You thought I wouldn't come because your parents didn't come. He receives a small nod of the head. Hey, Ash look at me. When the other makes no move to look at him, Jordan puts his hand under Asher's chin - being careful not to hurt him - to force him to face him. "We fight, this don't mean I don't have your back.", Do you remember who said that?

-Me ... But that was before, before I ruined everything.

-You haven't ruined everything, you made mistakes, it's true, but we all do. I should have talked about it with you when Olivia told me that the both of you had sex together, but instead, I took it out on you, and I should have believed you for Delgado.

-You believe me for Delgado? What make you ....

Asher gets cut off by the door that suddenly opened. It is his father who enters the room, Jordan is happy that the coach does not ask why he still has his hand on Asher's cheek.

-I'm sorry to bother you, but, son I have a question and I need you to be honest with me. Laura is going to call the police for you to testify, but first we have to find out, why did these people attack you?

The injured young man becomes embarrassed and he squirms in bed, probably wondering whether to tell the truth or not. There are more and more tears in his eyes.

-Ash, whatever you say, I'm here. Okay ? I'm not going anywhere.

Le regard d'Asher va de lui à son père. 

-I… didn't provoke it if that's what you're asking, coach. Actually, hm, they were drunk -very, very drunk- and, uh, they must have thought that I would be easy prey since I, um, was sleeping in my car?

Jordan tightened his hold on Asher's hand, he have forgotten he still is holding it.

-Is that a question?

-No, coach, I was sleeping -i am sleepling- in my car… since I was kicked out of the team. The injured man's heart rate begins to accelerate. I have nothing left. My dad told me to go to my mom, who said she didn't want me either, Layla, all my friends turned their backs on me because of me and ...

-Shhh, it's okay, Ash. The smaller teenager had finally cracked during his tirade and violent sobs tremble his injured body. You have not all lost, I am here, as well as my father and behind that door, there is Octavia and my mother who are worried to death for you. Not to mention JJ and the other members of the team who are wondering where you've been and if you're okay.

Jordan continues to try to calm his friend who is having more and more difficulty in breathing, he says safe words to him while hugging him in a tight embrace, chest to chest. Except Asher keeps saying it's "my fault" between the hard sobs and gasping breaths. He panics without knowing what to do until an idea occurs to him, he saw a character from a series do it on another character who was having a panic attack. Without thinking, he pulls Asher's head back from where it was resting against his neck and kisses his best friend's pink lips. The character on the show had said the kiss was to block the breath for a second or two while the other character calmed down. Jordan really hoped it will working. When he feels that the former receiver was more or less calmed down thanks to the shock, he reluctantly recoils. The two friends pull back to look at each other, Asher had tears on his cheeks but at least he wasn't crying anymore and his breathing was more or less normal, in mutual agreement they started kissing again. Nothing too extravagant. Just little kisses, no tongue, no pressure, just to test, to prove that the other is fine. And they would have continued if a voice didn't stop them.

-Boys!

-Sorry, coach ...

-Sorry, dad ...

The two speak at the same time but without knowing to say what, to apologize? But of what? They themselves do not understand why they continued to kiss. They always had girlfriends, never thought of each other romantically, so why did it seem so right? As if they were meant for each other.

-It's okay boys, you don't have to apologize for ... whatever this was. Just that the nurse has just signaled that visiting hours are over. Asher, you will have to stay three more days here but then you will come to live at our house.

Billy Baker is almost out of the room when he turns around with a mischievous smile on his face.

\- By the way, boys?

-Yes? The two respond in unison.

-If you decide to continue on this path, just, don't forget to get out covered.

They want to protest but Billy is already out of the room, instead, they look at each other and burst out laughing. They finally come at their senses, when Asher's injuries have kept him from laughing any longer. Jordan does not want to leave the other's bedside but he has no choice, so it is with regret that he lets Asher go to rest against the pillows again. Before leaving, he hesitates if he should kiss his friend again or not, he decides to kiss him on the forehead while promising him to come back the next day as soon as he can.

-Jordan ...?

The quarterback turns to face Asher again.

-What's the matter?

-What just happened, what was it?

Jordan shrugs.

-I do not know. The disappointment passes over the face of the injured to be quickly replaced by a false calm. I do not regret it.

-Neither do I. 

Asher plays with the blanket covering her body.

-We could see where this all leads us, if you want, of course.

He moves closer to the bed.

-I would like that. 

A real smile lights up the smaller teenager's features.

-Me too.

The two boys kiss again but more passionately this time and Jordan has to remember that Asher is hurt so as not to go any further.

-Are you not supposed to go?

A kiss.

-You want me to leave?

Another.

-No, but next time it could be your mother or Olivia who will enter this room.

-Fine, you're right, I'll be on my way, then. "

Jordan leaves the room with a final kiss on Asher's lips.

As Billy had said, the injured teenager is allowed out three days later. During those three days, Jordan barely left her new boyfriend's bedside. It's weird calling Asher that, but he's not complaining. It's actually quite enjoyable. His family were sympathetic to this change and they even encouraged him, so as soon as Asher can return to high school, there is no way the two will hide their relationship. No matter what the others say, they are good and if one team doesn't want them because of their sexual orientation and well, they will go to another. The only person who has been against this change is his grandfather. Indeed, the elder Baker was not happy that his grandson is a queer. But Jordan stood up to him, out of the question to abandon the smaller teenager again.

This famous third day, it is he, Spencer and Olivia who went to get Asher -His mother had already signed all the papers and had specified that it would be them who would come to pick him up- to the great misfortune of the latter who had to leave the hospital in a wheelchair - especially since he will not be able to play for at least three weeks. The five -Layla joins them a few hours later- spent the rest of the day watching movies, eating and, laughing. For once, there was no tension between them.

When, a week later, Asher can finally go back to school, everyone is there to support him and help him rehabilitate himself in high school life. The new couple turns some heads in their path but they don't care.

Because they belong to each other.

And nothing will be able to separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> The technique to stop the panic attack with a kiss comes from Teen Wolf (in season 3, Stiles has a panic attack and Lydia has to kiss him), obviously.


End file.
